


The Gift

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Ruby [2]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Gift Giving, Keith/Ruby, Laundry, Necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith gets Ruby a present.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lance (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ruby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067258
Kudos: 1





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe. I only own the character Ruby. I also don't own "Shot In The Dark," "Symphony," or "Perfect." "Shot In The Dark" is by Within Temptation. "Symphony" is by Clean Bandit. "Perfect" is by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Author Note: This is basically an author insert, though you could read it as an OC. This is Keith/OC (Ruby).

"The Gift"

Ruby volunteered for laundry duty for the pilots. She preferred to do her work alone...and away from Nanny. The woman was insufferable and rude to the pilots and even to the princess. She didn't want to have to interact with her a lot, so she volunteered to do the laundry, and the older woman didn't have a clue.

Ruby carried three baskets at once; not an impossible task since none of the baskets were completely full. She also had music playing on her device with her earbuds plugged in but only one in her ear, so she could hear if someone called to her. She stopped by Hunk's room first and put away his clothes. She then went to Pidge's room and repeated the process.

When she entered Lance's room, she had to pause at the framed picture on the Red Lion pilot's dresser. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend, Rachel. Ruby didn't envy Rachel as the other girl was a maid directly under Nanny's supervision. She shook her head and put away Lance's clothes, noting a few articles of female clothing she was sure she had seen Rachel wearing recently. She smiled as she put them in a previously empty drawer.

The last stop was Keith's room, and it came as no surprise that it was empty, especially since none of the others were in their rooms either. She paused her music and removed her ear buds. She put the ear buds into one of her pockets and set her device on the dresser, pressing the play button. Music filled the room as she set about putting away her boyfriend's clothes. She started singing along to the song and dancing to the beat almost subconsciously.

%%%

Keith had given the team the afternoon off and had taken the time to visit the nearby market to buy a present for his girlfriend. He had seen the item the last time he was at the market, but since he had been on duty, he hadn't had the time to purchase it. It came in a long box with a little bow on top. Pleased with his purchase, he immediately went back to the castle. He decided to stop by his room before going to find his girlfriend. The minute the doors opened he heard music playing and his girlfriend singing, prompting him to hide the box in his hands behind his back.

"'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

"I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do  
Don't let it fall apart

"Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

"I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do  
Don't let it fall apart

"A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark."

The music changed from "Shot In The Dark" to "Symphony" as Keith approached her. "Hello, my darling."

Ruby gasped and spun around. "Keith!"

Keith handed over the box. "This is for you."

"For me? You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

Ruby opened the lid and revealed a heart made of ruby on a gold chain. She gasped in delight. "Will you put it on me?"

Keith gently lifted the necklace from the box and unfastened it. Ruby faced away from the Commander and moved her hair out of the way. Keith clasped the chain around her neck. He drew her closer and held her against him, her back to his chest. He whispered into her ear, "Do you have any more work to do?"

She turned around, placed her arms around his neck, and whispered back, "I got all of them done early."

The music changed from "Symphony" to "Perfect" as Keith bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Fin


End file.
